Beautiful Forbidden
by xlightfromabovex
Summary: When a practice session ends abruptly, strange feelings awake in Sephiroth... why does he feel that he cannot live without his best friend, Genesis Rhapsodos? And does Genesis in fact return his sentiments...? SephirothxGenesis, set before and during CC
1. Chapter 1

The wind whispered over the cliffs, brushing the long grasses and shrubs that grew at their bases gently from side to side. The island was calm, the sea stretching out for miles in a long unbroken aquamarine expanse.

Drifting across the tops of the cliffs came the faint sounds of conflict, clashing swords, explosions and the dying screams of various monsters. On a cliff path to the west of the isle, two men whirled and spun around a multitude of monsters of varying shapes and sizes, their two blades slashing and stabbing in a kaleidoscope of blood and flames.

The slightly taller of the two swept around in a blur of silver and black, his long thin blade lancing in and out of countless enemies with terrifying accuracy and speed, dispatching foe after foe with cold-minded detachment yet making sure that no blood touched his long silver hair.

The other fighter paused momentarily to draw a hand swiftly along his crimson sword, reigniting the glow that had all but faded with the slaying of so many enemies. His shoulder length auburn hair stirred in the breeze caused by his movement as he swirled around a monster in a dance of death.

The redhead straightened from dispatching the last enemy and brushed his fringe from his face, grinning at his companion.

"Nothing to it," he said, eyes half closed in amusement. He stabbed his sword into the ground and leant on it with a relaxed air, watching as the other man cleaned his blade with his back turned.

"Well, these were only a starter, Genesis," replied the taller man. He glanced at the redhead with gleaming emerald eyes. "I was going to..."

Suddenly his focus slipped to a point above Genesis' shoulder and his eyes widened in surprise. With a cry of warning he leapt onto the other man and bore him to the ground, not even stopping to pick up his masamune.

"Sephiroth, what-" began Genesis angrily, falling silent as the silver-haired SOLDIER cast three raging balls of fire at an unseen target. There was a surprised squawk and a feather of the vanquished Needle Kiss drifted into his line of sight before fizzling into sparks and disappearing.

Genesis stared at the tiny pile of ash in disbelief for a moment before turning his head back upwards, meeting Sephiroth's eyes. Genesis stirred slightly, thinking to push him off and stand, but something in the SOLDIER's gaze stopped him.

Sephiroth saw the shift in Genesis' expression as he continued to stare, acutely aware of the body pinned beneath him. He lost all sense of time passing as Genesis returned eye contact, forgetting where he was and what he was doing; the whole world had narrowed down to those two glowing sapphires and the swirling emotions in their depths.

Abruptly he was jerked back to reality by the sound of his mobile phone trilling, and he had never hated the slim black box as much as he did then. Genesis seemed equally disconcerted, his gaze slipping from Sephiroth's to the direction of the cheerful jingle. He smiled weakly.

"You should probably answer that," he said. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed imperceptibly in almost concealed irritation as he pushed himself to his feet. He reached inside his leather coat and pulled out the phone, flipping it open and turning away.

"Sephiroth?" A voice crackled from the speaker.

"Angeal. You are back from your assignment, I take it?"

"Yes, it was successful. My pupil is progressing well." There was a hint of pride in his voice, and Sephiroth sighed quietly.

He had never understood his friend's enjoyment of teaching; he found the lower ranked SOLDIERs and infantrymen tiresome, and ultimately useless.

"Good," he spoke back into the receiver. "Genesis and I have just finished a training session; we'll be with you in a moment."

"All right." Angeal hung up.

Behind Sephiroth, Genesis had picked himself off the floor and brushed dust from his red leather sleeves as Sephiroth scrolled down to the correct option on his mobile and aborted the mission, flicking the lid down as the island cliffs disintegrated around the two men.

Genesis removed his headset and tossed it casually aside, running a hand through his red hair.

"Guess we should go then," he said in a resigned tone. Sephiroth took off his own equipment and, fighting down confusion and previously unencountered emotions he turned to give Genesis an ironic smile, hiding behind his usual impenetrable persona.

"Because I know how much you enjoy Angeal's lectures," he said wryly. In reply, Genesis gave him a sarcastic look and tossed his head.

"Give me LOVELESS any day," he replied exasperatedly, earning a low chuckle from Sephiroth.

"I doubt anything could distract you from that book," he said, rolling his eyes. Genesis gave him an odd look that stirred a strange feeling in Sephiroth's stomach.

"I can think of a few things," he said cryptically and swept from the room, leaving Sephiroth with an unaccustomed feeling of emptiness.


	2. Chapter 2: Compromise

"It went very well," Angeal positively beamed at Director Lazard. "The new recruits are settling in comfortably, and there are even a few I would suggest for promotion already!"

Lazard nodded reservedly, eyes glazing over slightly behind his crescent glasses. "Tell me more, Angeal..."

The conversation drifted in and out of Sephiroth's attention, mostly consisting of Angeal exhorting the virtues of SOLDIER honour and pride while Lazard let him talk; they had all heard it countless times before.

Genesis, lounging in a leather chair at the conference table, raised a hand to brush his hair out of his eyes as he contributed to the discussion; an unremarkable movement in itself, but as if there was a bell attached to his wrist Sephiroth's attention snapped to the movement, eyes following the graceful fingers and the flow of flaming hair.

He didn't know why he could not look away; it was as if all the colour had leached from his surroundings and into the red-haired SOLDIER opposite him.

"...so we may begin their training in the virtual reality rooms soon," Angeal said, referring to his fledgling SOLDIERs. He swivelled a little in his chair to address Genesis. "That reminds me - Sephiroth mentioned you two had just finished a session in there - how did it go?"

Genesis' eyes flicked to where Sephiroth had jumped slightly, half unfolding his arms in alarm, concentration dragged back to the other three men.

"We didn't get far before you called," Genesis said deliberately. "We were just... warming up, shall we say."

Sephiroth started again and looked at the curious expression on Angeal's face - Director

Lazard seemed to have fallen asleep - with distinct alarm.

"Y-yes, we had just finished off the first wave," he stuttered after desperately trying to think of something to say. After a momentary pause, Angeal nodded and smiled.

"You can get back to that if you like," he said. "I'm only going to go over a few more training plans with Director Lazard, you two don't have to stay."

Lazard's look was almost of panic as Genesis swung gracefully to his feet and he and Sephiroth moved to the door.

"Have fun!" Genesis cast the words over his shoulder with a backhanded gesture as he followed Sephiroth out of the room, earning what sounded like a whimper from the slim blonde man.

After the glass door had slid shut, the only sounds were the humming of machinery, the muffled drone of Angeal's voice and their soft breathing. Sephiroth found himself listening to the way air rushed gently in and out of Genesis, the swish of his coat, the faint jingle of his earring as he moved to the lockers.

The silver-haired SOLDIER pressed two fingertips to his forehead and tried to make sense of these strange feelings - why did he want nothing more than to go to the man standing with his back to him, to run his fingers through that auburn hair, to...

He hit his head with a fist to stop that train of thought. _What's happening? _he thought desperately. _He's my friend, nothing more! Why am I...?  
_

"Are you all right?"

Sephiroth looked up to see Genesis watching him with a concerned expression. "It's nothing," he lied hastily, trying to empty his mind. "Just... a headache, that's all. I'll be fine in a while, I'm sure."

Genesis took a step closer. "Do you want to go to the infirmary? I'll come with you-"

"Genesis, it's just a headache! There's nothing wrong with me!" Sephiroth spoke quickly and moved towards the door. "And why would I need you to come with me?"

Genesis' face coloured and he swiftly turned away to hide it. "I just thought... well, if my assistance is not required, I've got things to do." He made to open the door, but Sephiroth caught his arm and he froze.

Sephiroth winced inwardly at his recklessness; he had not meant to complete the action, and now he had to try to ignore the tingling in his fingers at the contact and think of something to repair the damage he was sure he had done.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend," he said hesitantly. Genesis' fringe obscured his eyes, making it impossible for Sephiroth to gauge what to say next. "Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere...?"

Genesis inclined his head in agreement, his eyes still concealed from Sephiroth's view. The latter hesitated a moment before removing his hand from Genesis' arm and leading the way out into the SOLDIER floor.

The pale concrete corridors were now taken up with milling groups of second and third class SOLDIERs, a sharp contrast from a few hours ago when the two first classes had almost had the entire building to themselves. Sephiroth found it surprisingly easy, given his current roiling state of emotions, to maintain his usual detached and cold demeanour around the subordinates who stopped their chatter and stared in awe as the two elites passed them by.

Without a sideways glance, Sephiroth knew that Genesis was staring straight ahead, most likely with a half smile on his lips suggesting a private amusement; just as Sephiroth hid behind a cold exterior, Genesis exuded an air of aloofness which was just as effective in keeping away unwelcome admirers.

They reached the lifts and the door opened almost immediately, much to Sephiroth's relief. In the state he was in, he wanted to spend as little time as possible in the view of others, especially in Genesis' company.

Without a word spoken between them, they moved into the lift, Sephiroth pressing the button to take them down to the rooms reserved for SOLDIER first-class use with more force than was strictly necessary. He retreated to a corner, trying in vain to avoid looking to where Genesis stood with his back to him watching the world slide upwards through the glass side of the little box.

The short journey seemed like a slow torture, as if there was some twisted device that drew Sephiroth's eyes again and again to the figure by the window, his mind working frantically, even though he knew that by looking he was fuelling the fire that was building and growing hotter and hotter in his chest.

Finally, the world stopped its ascent and with an optimistic ping the doors slid open.

Sephiroth almost jumped out of the lift, taking a deep breath of cool filtered air as if the journey had been stiflingly hot. He paused to wait for Genesis, forcing himself to remain still when he wanted to fidget, and in some part of his mind to run away from the unwelcome emotions plaguing him at the redhead's approach - though he did not know whether he would take Genesis with him.

Somehow, the very thought of leaving even the building without him seemed an empty prospect that could only end in loneliness - and he felt a sharp pain in his chest that he knew more fanciful minds would call... heartbreak.

He shook his head in angry denial. Why in all hells would he be 'heartbroken' at leaving Genesis?

Suddenly he realised that they were standing close together in the corridor, and he hastened to lead the way to the large luxurious common room made for the first-classes. Sephiroth had always thought that the space was wasted on just the three of them; ShinRa was obviously optimistic about additions to their ranks.

For now though, he was glad of the extra room to put between himself and Genesis, who perched on the edge of the opaque white glass table in the centre of the room while Sephiroth dropped into a nearby leather chair. Genesis had still not made eye contact, and it made Sephiroth slightly nervous.

"Genesis," he said quietly, still unable to focus on anything else. "I think... well, earlier, I... I didn't mean..." He stopped and pushed two fingers against his forehead with a noise of frustration. "What I mean is, I think there's something wrong with me." He spoke quickly with his eyes tightly shut, not daring to look up. "I can't stop thinking..." He hesitated and then pushed on. "I can't stop thinking about you."

He finally looked up and saw why Genesis had avoided meeting eye contact earlier.

Such powerful longing blazed from his glowing azure eyes that Sephiroth almost moved backwards with the force of it, unaware that his own gaze matched the redhead's. They sat in silence for over a minute, lost in each others' stare, neither daring to move or even breathe for fear of breaking the moment like shattering glass.

Finally, Genesis looked away, intense regret mirrored in the movement.

"I think it would be better for us to stay away from each other for a while," he said quietly, and though Sephiroth wanted to scream that no, it wouldn't be better, it was the last thing he wanted to do - he nodded in acquiescence, not trusting his voice or the words he knew he would say if he tried to speak.

There was a tense silence for a while, and then without a word Sephiroth slowly got to his feet and left the room, feeling as though he left a part of himself behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Assignation

The week that followed was one of the hardest of Sephiroth's life. He threw himself almost viciously into solitary training sessions and missions, wandered around Midgar for hours on end, and even tried to take up instructing some of Angeal's pupils - anything to distract his mind from the subject it unerringly returned to whenever he was unoccupied.

Nothing worked; the training sessions only frustrated him; he had completed any and all missions the science department could devise; and he ended up being banished from the training drills by Angeal for 'upsetting the students'. As the weekdays dragged on, he tried a kind of punishment; every time he allowed himself to think of Genesis, he pulled out a long silver hair from his head; after a mere afternoon of this technique, he ceased for fear of losing all of the waist-length strands.

As much as possible, he avoided traversing the corridors; he spent a lot of his time in the training rooms, materia room or outside the ShinRa building. Every time he stepped out of a door or lift, it was with great trepidation in case Genesis should be out walking the halls as well.

Using this technique, in five days Sephiroth managed to keep his encounters with the redhead down to just two; yet both times he had almost broken into a run to get past the other, and had been haunted by the sweet scent of Banora Whites drifting in the air after Genesis had passed.

Both times, neither acknowledged the other, both staring rigidly ahead and hurrying away afterwards.

Both times it had taken all of Sephiroth's carefully regimented self-control to keep walking and not to drag Genesis into the nearest empty room.

Those glowing azure eyes stalked his sleep and waking hours, yet nothing could dull their colour or banish the look he remembered having been in them that day in the common room.

Every night as he lay in bed alone he wondered what Genesis was doing, where he was - alone, or in company? Asleep or awake? Reading? Thinking? Thinking about what? Was he thinking about Sephiroth as much as the silver-haired SOLDIER was thinking about him?

Sephiroth had none of the answers, but the questions buzzed like hornets inside his head; he hadn't slept properly since their agreement.

And so it was with reluctance and conflicting eagerness that he attended a meeting called 'for all first-classes' by Director Lazard the day after the weekend. He was glad that the seemingly long stretch of free time had come to an end - all he had done was wander aimlessly around the streets of Midgar with nothing to distract him - except one thing.

As he woke groggily to the sound of the mail alert on his phone, Sephiroth winced at the thought of how much alcohol he had consumed the night before, and after reading the summons with squinting eyes he mixed himself a remedy, gagging at the bitter taste. _Why do they always say the worst tasting ones are the best?  
_

Surprisingly though, he was the first to the briefing room, the neon lights turned down to a low glow before he flicked them on fully, screwing up his eyes at the bright illumination. On the table lay four copies of a file filled with sheets of paper, and taking one he seated himself at the side of the table furthest from the door. For the next five minutes he was alone, and concentrated furiously on reading the documents fully and in depth.

He was studying a map in detail when the glass door slid open, and his gaze flicked up from the page to the newcomer. When he saw who it was, his heart both dropped and leapt into his mouth simultaneously, a most unpleasant feeling. Genesis seemed to have the same reaction, hesitating for a moment in the doorway before cautiously moving towards the table.

Sephiroth tried to ignore the frenzied beating in his chest and tear his eyes away, but found he could not. Even when Genesis was still, having taken a seat on the other side of table - not opposite, but a few places upwards - it took a superhuman effort to drag his gaze back to the map on the sheet, though now it seemed irrelevant and a waste of time.

Every time he glanced up furtively from the page, Genesis seemed to either be watching him from the corner of his eye or had just looked away, and Sephiroth struggled to keep his breathing even and keep his heart from going into seizure.

The next five minutes seemed interminable; though he stared so hard at the paper before him it surely should have burst into flames, Sephiroth could not take in a word he read. He also noticed that while Genesis had collected a file and was looking intently at it, he did not turn from even the title page in the whole time they were alone.

Finally, the door slid open again and the last two attendees entered, Lazard looking battered - no doubt from the lecture he had most likely received on the walk there - Angeal looking curious at the forced stillness hanging in the air between the other two SOLDIERs. Sephiroth looked up gratefully as Lazard took his place as the head of the table and closing his eyes laced his long fingers together, probably recovering from his verbal beating from Angeal. Genesis did not move except to shift his gaze to the Director, and as Angeal took a seat behind him Sephiroth tried with inhuman effort to keep his attention on Lazard.

The Director opened his eyes after a moment and jumped, startled to see the imposing figures of both Genesis and Sephiroth glaring at him with intense concentration. His eyes flickered between them as he swallowed nervously and opened his file.

"Good morning," he began slowly, clearing his throat. "Sorry we were a little late, Angeal wanted to demonstrate a new training technique..."

Sephiroth sighed in sympathy; he knew as well as any other that once Angeal was set on an idea it was impossible to dissuade him.

"... and so we ran a little late, apologies."

Genesis waved a hand in acceptance and without speaking a word nodded for Lazard to continue the meeting. Sephiroth clenched a fist underneath the table and narrowed his eyes a little to concentrate on Lazard better. The blonde man cleared his throat again and smiled weakly at him.

"So, the reason I've called this meeting..." He faltered again as Genesis frowned harder at him, triggered by Sephiroth moving his hair away from his face. Lazard quailed for a moment before gathering his wits and continuing. "Yes, the reason for this meeting is that a small reconnaissance contingent is to be sent to Wutai, by order of the president. We fear that the anti-ShinRa movement there is growing in momentum, and may inflate into a full-blown war."

He unlinked his hands to make a placatory gesture as the three SOLDIERs shifted. "Of course, we hope that it will not come to that... but if it does, we will need to be aware of their weapons, defences, troop movements... you all know the drill."

He paused for a moment. "The president has requested that two of you go on this mission for safety and assured success; and as Angeal will be busy training our forces, it's left up to you, Genesis and Sephiroth."

Sephiroth started and his eyes widened as a feeling of mixed dread and excitement lurched in his stomach. He drew in a hurried breath and opened his mouth to protest.

"Director Lazard, I really don't think..."

"No, Sephiroth," Lazard stopped him swiftly. "This isn't a mission you can refuse. The president has given his orders, and we cannot override them. So you will go to Wutai with Genesis, and you will do your SOLDIER duty. That is the end of it."

Sephiroth did not miss the smile that flickered over Genesis' face and through his apprehension and confusion he shared the amusement; Angeal himself could not have put it better.

But what did this mean for him? Sephiroth calculated that the journey from the port of Junon to the southern tip of Wutai would take two or three days at the least; and then the assignment itself, involving hours of trekking through the rocky backcountry of Wutai would last maybe another three days, if they wanted to do the job properly.

The thought of over a week in Genesis' company with nowhere to hide, no one to distract him - the lower-ranked SOLDIERs were like sheep, with not a forward-thinking mind between them in Sephiroth's opinion - terrified him. _What am I going to do?  
_

"You will depart tomorrow morning for Junon and your ship leaves in early afternoon. Good luck." Lazard's voice dragged him back to the present. "Meeting dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving

A biting wind ripped through the streets of Junon, scattering civilians back into their residences and tall anonymous buildings. The occasional scrap of rubbish danced along the black roads marked garishly with pointless-seeming yellow numbers and letters. As the huge lift doors opened and the wind screamed in through the widening gap, Sephiroth was reminded why he hated the town with such passion.

It was dismal, dreary and depressing; with no use but as an outpost for ShinRa and as one of the only ports near Midgar, Junon had been forced into anonymity with regulation architecture unblemished by any kind of decoration or individuality aside from signs singling out businesses or directing travellers further into the bowels of the town. Dogs snapped and snarled on the end of chains as the SOLDIER contingent passed, their anger the only noise to disturb the silence of the empty streets.

_Stupid mangy pests, _thought Sephiroth, resisting the urge to kick the nearest in its skinny ribs. And over it all towered Sister Ray, the largest monument to ShinRa domination ever built.

The short walk down the levels of Junon to the dock seemed terribly long, Sephiroth's inherent discomfort in the town heightened by the tacit presence of Genesis by his side, neither talking but acting as solemn, intimidating figureheads for the men they led and for the benefit of any interested civilians.

The procession continued through the streets as swiftly as possible, aiming to reach the boat earlier than scheduled to allow for the loading of their vehicles and equipment as well as to allow the men to settle into their shared cabins for the journey. Sephiroth and Genesis, as first-class SOLDIERs and the leaders of the expedition, had been allocated individual cabins apart from the rest of the men but close to each other; _whoever thought up that idea should be shot, _thought Sephiroth angrily, yet the idea also kindled that persistent flame in his stomach.

_Oh, for the love of the Lifestream, what is wrong with me?!  
_

"Sephiroth!"

The voice called him back to his present surroundings, the utilitarian buildings blinking back into focus. He turned at Genesis' call and realised that in his brooding anger he had strode ahead of the others. Slowing his pace to allow them to catch up, he chided himself silently. _This is really getting to me...  
_

"Sorry," he said shortly to Genesis, not making eye contact. "I want to be away from here."

Genesis smiled faintly. "What exactly do you have against Junon? It's... attractive, in its own way."

Sephiroth snorted contemptuously. "It's ugly, and you know it." He paused as they continued walking. "There's something about it that I just don't like. It feels..." He paused, searching for the right word. "...restricting."

As an answer Genesis inclined his head in agreement and they walked the rest of the way to the docks in silence. The ship that waited for them was as faceless as the port, grey and brown metal with no adornment but a serial number and the ShinRa logo splashed proudly across the bow. The open cargo door, already admitting crates of weapons and provisions looked uncomfortably akin to a gaping mouth as the two SOLDIERs passed inside, giving orders to the men to assist with the loading.

Sephiroth suppressed a shudder as he followed Genesis up a flight of salt-flecked steel stairs, through the sleeping level and up onto the damp cold deck. At the front of the ship was a large glass dome, not round but made of angular panes, where the helm and bridge were located; behind that was a storage area open to the sky where crates of non-essential goods were being strapped down. Overlooking this was a wooden stage accessed by a flight of sturdy wooden stairs, and diagonally across and behind that was another stage, this one a little taller and square rather than rectangular, from which the whole deck and surrounding area could be seen.

It was to this platform that Sephiroth followed Genesis now, trying not to watch the redhead lithely scale the ladder too noticeably before climbing up himself. Genesis moved across to the side of the stage opposite the ladder, and turning his back on Sephiroth leaned on the metal rail that capped the ship's side.

At a loss for the moment, Sephiroth stared at his back for a long heartbeat and then turned to supervise the loading of the crates. They stayed like that for a while, both sensing the other at their back but not daring to turn, conscious that they would be visible to anyone standing outside a five metre radius of the platform, until a crewman appeared at the platform's edge with the news that preparation was complete.

Sephiroth inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you for your hard work. Tell the captain to set sail as soon as possible."

The sailor nodded nervously in acquiescence and disappeared from view. Soon the deck became a hive of activity, white-uniformed sailors scrabbling and scuttling across the metal floor with frenzied but purposeful movements.

Before long, the engines roared to life and the docks of Junon began first to slide past them and then to recede into the distance. As they drew further away, Sephiroth sighed unconsciously in relief and leaned against the backward-facing rail.

"Glad to be away then?"

Sephiroth half-turned to see Genesis leaning against the side of the ship, back to the sea and one leg stretched out in front of him on the wooden floor, watching him with a mildly amused expression. Sephiroth smiled and turned back to watch the hateful town float away.

"Definitely," he said happily. "Can't you feel the difference in atmosphere already?"

Genesis swung and joined him on the rail, so close that their arms almost touched. Sephiroth looked down at the red leather sleeve and slowly traced it upwards with his eyes, past the silver and black shoulder guards and then to the flame red hair swaying in the wind.

His eyes were concealed by the fall of his fringe, but as Sephiroth watched him he tilted his gaze upwards to reveal his features, and hesitantly turned those aquamarine eyes on the silver-haired SOLDIER.

The force of his gaze seemed to knock the breath from Sephiroth and kicked his heart into fluttering faster and faster. His mouth was suddenly dry, his palms wet, and he could do nothing to fight back against the bittersweet emotions besieging him through Genesis' gaze.

He did not realise they were ever so slowly moving closer to each other until the wind blew his long hair over his face and broke the moment; when he had cleared the obstruction, Genesis had leaned away again and was watching the foaming wake of the ship once more.

"What is happening to us...?" he mused, so quietly that Sephiroth only caught the nuances of the words. He did not reply immediately, but moved his gaze back to the fading view of Junon.

"I don't know," he said in a whisper after a long pause. Genesis glanced at him swiftly before turning away again with an odd expression on his face. Sephiroth sighed ever so softly before he spoke again. "But I... don't think I want it to stop."

His words hung in the air, refusing to be blown away like smoke before the insistent sea wind. The same wind spread Sephiroth's long silver hair like a gleaming cape and the strands brushed Genesis' back like caressing fingers, a ghostly embrace.

Though he must have felt it, Genesis made no move to stop the touch, even when one of the strands flicked over his shoulder and lay trapped against his throat.

Carefully, making the action seem perfectly natural, he raised a hand and lightly stroked the silver length. As though talking to it, he lifted it to his lowered lips and softly murmured three words.

"It's not enough."

The words, and the truth behind them, struck Sephiroth like a physical blow, and he could do nothing but watch wordlessly as Genesis gracefully freed himself and descended out of sight down the ladder.

Sephiroth watched him stride away through the bustle on deck and the mournful cry of a seabird wheeling overhead echoed his inner voice. In that desolate moment, he wished more than anything else to be able to fly away with the sound - an extract from Genesis' obsession, LOVELESS, sprang to his mind and stuck for hours afterwards;

'_My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits is a sombre morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow."_


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival

**[A/N: YES I have had time to do it! Hopefully the next chapter'll be up soon too *dance* Enjoy!]**

White foam broke smoothly against the bow of the ship like curls of frothy cloud drifting through the slate grey water. There was nothing to see in any direction except before them, where their destination was announced by a dirty smudge on the horizon.

The sky above was as dreary as the sea, with barely any definition in the distance to distinguish one from the other and the wind of their passage scoured away heat and comfort from anyone foolish enough to wander on deck; yet there Genesis was, sitting as calmly in the front of the ship as if it were a calm summers' day in Midgar.

Facing into the wind with one hand holding back his long hair, Sephiroth made his way towards him, gripping the ship's side for support in case the vessel should suddenly buck or roll. Breathless from the buffeting fury of the wind, he dropped down next to Genesis who sat with his back against the hull, one leg drawn up towards him, the other stretched out, with LOVELESS open on one thigh.

He looked at Sephiroth in surprise as the other thumped down, and closed the book before stowing it away in an inside pocket.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Sephiroth pointedly once he had sufficiently recovered his breath. "It's freezing, you'll get ill."

Genesis smiled beatifically back at him. "I find it easier to concentrate on study sometimes when I'm outside – closer to the Goddess' elements…"

Sephiroth cut him off exasperatedly. "Never mind that, you can study just as well in your berth. Come on."

He staggered upright, struggling against the rocking of the ship and once he was stable offered a hand to Genesis. The redhead considered for a few moments before grasping the outstretched fingers and rising with considerably more grace than Sephiroth had managed.

However, once they were both standing, watching each other through a haze of drizzle, it seemed impossible to unlink their hands and break the intensity that had suddenly sprung up between them. Eventually it was ended by the hateful wind once more as a particularly vicious gust whipped Sephiroth's hair across his eyes and he had to cling with one hand to the ship's bow as he pushed it away.

Genesis looked swiftly towards the stern of the ship, and the stairs down to the relative comfort of the cabins, his stance suddenly awkward.

"We should--" he began, but as he spoke the ship was rolled by a rebellious wave and, with no steadying hand on the bow, he was thrown forwards straight into Sephiroth's arms.

In reflex, the silver-haired SOLDIER closed his free arm around him, and immediately recognised his mistake. Genesis looked up, his proximity and the angle of his fall meaning that as he raised his head his mouth moved perilously close to Sephiroth's, their suddenly short breath mingling in the rain-soaked air in puffs of moisture that were whipped away by the wind.

With no one else on deck, and a pile of secured crates concealing them from the view of the bridge, it was impossible to resist.

Their lips met for barely a second before the ship rolled again and they were broken apart, Sephiroth barely managing to keep a slippery hold on the hull while Genesis fell backwards and flung out a hand to break his fall.

"Genesis!" Sephiroth called anxiously, moving with the swaying of the ship towards him. "Are you all right?"

Genesis waved him away without looking up and pulled himself to his feet. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

There was a tense silence while both recovered from the moments before their separation, both breathless and trembling. Sephiroth tried to form words, to say something to break the fraught silence, between them, but his voice would not co-operate.

Finally, Genesis pushed away from the side of the ship and strode past him out onto the deck, muttering

"I'm sorry," as he went. Sephiroth turned to watch him go, a deep ache in his chest flaring with every rushed heartbeat. It could have been the rain, but he could have sworn he saw tears glistening on the other's face.

The storm passed swiftly, and soon they were sailing through still-choppy waters towards Wutai in a golden drenching of sunlight. The new glory of the day, however, was wasted on Sephiroth; having stayed out on the deck through the storm, not noticing the rain and waves that fell over him and reduced his shining silver hair to iron-grey rats' tails, he only realised how wet he was when the tempest abated and the hesitant sun showed its face.

Realising then that he should probably go inside to dry, he traipsed down to the sleeping level, leaving large clear puddles of mingled rain-and seawater in his wake. The assorted seamen and SOLDIERs watched him apprehensively but said nothing, and he barely noticed their presence at all. The only thing he could think of as he paused at the door to his cabin and looked longingly across the corridor at the tightly closed portal opposite was the one behind it.

_Genesis…_

He looked for a moment longer before turning to his own quarters and entering, locking the door securely behind him. As he dried, his mind writhed in circles of bittersweet thoughts, twisting and curling like vines of thorns around his heart.

All he could remember was the weight of Genesis against his chest, the heat of his body through the rain – the pressure of his lips on Sephiroth's mouth…

_Why is this happening? _he thought for the thousandth time in the past two weeks. _Why have I let it go this far?_

He did not know. All he knew was that the moment that had been torn from them by the cruel sea was lost, but he would do anything… to get it back.

And at the same time, he was aware of the mission that they faced, the reason for them being on this damned boat on this damned sea in the first damned place. He knew that that the men did not realise how close they were to war, and his experience told him that they needed a united leadership to be able to complete this crucial assignment to the standard required.

It was for this reason, and this reason alone – in his conscious mind at least – that when he was finally dry and presentable he let himself out of his room and crossed the mildly swaying corridor to the other door, and after a few deep breaths and hesitation knocked.

There was a slight pause and Sephiroth feared that he had not been heard. He cleared his throat and prepared carefully to call out, worried that his voice would not say what he wanted it to. However, just as he began to speak, the inner lock on the door rattled and opened enough for Genesis to look out with one eye.

"I—" As he saw who his visitor was, he faltered. "It's you…"

"Can I come in?" Sephiroth asked softly, trying to keep his original reason for visiting firmly in mind. Genesis looked away from him, back into the room, then returned his gaze to the door and nodded, stepping aside to allow Sephiroth to open the door enough to enter.

The cabin was ruffled, the sheets on the small bed creased and scattered half on the floor – Sephiroth averted his gaze, quelling thoughts that arose at the image. On the pillow rested LOVELESS, the covers spread out to allow a place to be marked; Sephiroth guessed that Genesis had just been reading it again.

On a metal table bolted to the floor next to the bed was a box of large purple apples; their scent hung sweetly in the air. All around, over the bed and the floor, were scattered sheets of thick cream paper. On the nearest one Sephiroth could see was scrawled the words "I offer to thee this silent sacrifice" with many lines and crossings-out around it. With a foot, Genesis nudged the sheet out of the way and gestured to the bed.

"Have a seat," he said without looking at Sephiroth, but the latter shook his head,

"I'm fine with standing, thanks," he said, and Genesis nodded jerkily before sitting himself. "The reason I came here was…" Sephiroth tailed off, momentarily distracted by the very presence of Genesis as a memory of their last entanglement flashed through his mind. "The reason I came here was to discuss the mission. Do you want me to brief the men when we arrive or would you prefer to do it?"

Genesis shook his head slightly. "You can do it, it's fine with me," he muttered noncommittally. There was an awkward silence for a while, and then Sephiroth threw caution to the winds and sat down next to Genesis on the bed.

"About earlier – I'm…"

"I'm sorry," Genesis cut in, looking intently at the floor. "I shouldn't have presumed…"

"No, no, I'm sorry," Sephiroth interjected, shaking his head in disagreement. "I don't know why this is happening to us… but I shouldn't have taken advantage. I'm sorry," he apologised again.

Genesis looked at him finally, a trace of red around his eyes and ever so faint tearstains on his cheeks. "I… we…" His voice cracked and he looked away again. "I can't go on like this Sephiroth, I just can't. Not knowing what's going on, what I'll have to do next to resist this… wanting…"

There was another silence, where Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to pull Genesis into his arms and hold him, to feel the weight and warmth of him against his body; but he restrained himself and took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes to calm himself.

"Sephiroth…"

Genesis spoke his name softly and when Sephiroth reopened his eyes he found Genesis watching him intently, eyes burning with longing and need. Hypnotised by their glow, Sephiroth found himself leaning closer and closer towards them, drawn in by the irresistible call…

Close now, so he could feel the heat from Genesis' breath on his face; closer again, so he could feel the whisper of it on his mouth, but still there was no contact. Somehow Sephiroth knew that once that tiny gap between them now closed, there would be a line crossed that could not be re-crossed.

He began to close his eyes in preparation for that crossing, ignoring his natural caution and hesitation in the face of his overriding need and desire. Genesis began to raise a hand to Sephiroth's face to steady himself and the line drew nearer as –

"Mr Rhapsodos, sir?" The nervous voice and accompanying knock shattered the silence and tore the two SOLDIERs apart as though by electric shock "Are you there sir?"

Genesis paused a moment to regain his lost breath before replying, and if the speaker on the other side of the door could have seen the venomous look that was directed at him, he would have been glad to throw himself off the side of the ship in terror; truthfully, Sephiroth probably have helped him and tied on the weights to make sure he stayed down.

"What is it?" Genesis snapped, standing shakily to go and stand by the opposite wall, the better to hear the intruder. "Spit it out man, we don't have all day!"

Sephiroth could well imagine the apprehension of the SOLDIER outside, but had no sympathy. The man could go fall on his sword, hang himself or drown himself in the damned sea, for all he cared. _Stupid, stupid bastard…_

"The, um," The voice was back again, stumbling over the words. "The captain told me to tell you that, um…"

Genesis, having heard enough now and having (outwardly at least) recovered from the past minutes, strode to the door, grabbing his rapier as he went and wrenched it open, focusing his full fury on the hapless second-class SOLDIER who almost leapt three feet in the air at his appearance.

"_What do you want?!_" Genesis all but screamed at him, brandishing the scarlet rapier with a steady hand. "Just – tell – me!"

The man squeaked in abject fear and stared with bulging eyes at the sword on his throat. "The captain asked me to tell you that we'll be arriving in thirty minutes and if you could tell Mr. Sephiroth as well it would be much appreciated, and I'm very very sorry!"

He managed to rush out all the words in one breath and then tried to recover with abrupt harsh pants of air. Genesis smiled disarmingly at him and turned away.

"Thank you, I shall tell Sephiroth if I see him." Saying nothing more, he kicked the door shut hard with a heel and replaced his rapier by the wall once more. As Sephiroth began to rise from the bed, something seemed to occur to Genesis and he pulled open the door again to find the SOLDIER collapsed on the floor quivering in shock.

Nudging him with a foot to get his attention, Genesis spoke again.

"And tell the others to assemble on deck with equipment, ready for a briefing," he said curtly and banged the door shut.

"Stupid little shit," he cursed to no one in particular, and then leaned his head back against the wall as if the outburst had wearied him.

"So now we will 'do our SOLDIER duty'," Sephiroth murmured softly and stood. "The mission is our priority now. But," he looked directly at Genesis as he moved to the door, judging that the second-class, most likely scarred for life, would have moved by now. "… this isn't over."


	6. Chapter 6: Hesitation

**[A/N: Eheh, this one is a little… *coughgraphicish* towards the end ^^; It's not THAT bad [haha compared to others I've read xD] but yeah, just a warning :3Also, yeyme for finally getting my act together to type this up! Enjoy, fwee~!]**

Sephiroth watched the men file off the ship and begin to set out the equipment on the beach with a curious sense of detachment. He could see their efficiency an took slight pride in it, knowing that it was at least partly due to the 'unified leadership' he and Genesis had been able to show during the briefing on the ship – little did they know that it was all a lie.

They had not spoken a word to one another since the event in Genesis' cabin, emotions too chaotic to explain unsettling them both. The only constant in their shifting mindsets was their attraction and need for each other, yet also the frustration of the presence of others and the last vestiges of reluctance to cross that ephemeral line.

Soon, the equipment was ready and each SOLDIER shouldered his load with only slight reluctance, some piling into the buggies and the rest filing into neat formation in anticipation of the move from the beach.

Night was beginning to spread its onyx wings over the landscape, shadows lengthening and providing shelter for the insurgents.

"You know where we are to camp?" Genesis asked Sephiroth quietly in the front of their buggy, the roar of the engine muffling his voice with the murmured chatter of the Second-Classes huddled in the back. Sephiroth nodded in a businesslike fashion.

"The Director picked out a likely spot before we left; it was marked in the briefing file." Genesis cleared his throat unobtrusively and Sephiroth glanced at him with a coy smile.

"I guess you never got round to reading it then?"

Looking straight ahead in embarrassment, Genesis began to hum to himself, half-smiling as Sephiroth laughed.

"That's not like you! You usually read whatever's put in front of you!" he teased, elbowing Genesis casually in the ribs, but as if he had stabbed him Genesis started and stared down at the contact, then raised his gaze to Sephiroth's eyes.

Knowing that if he looked back there would be no stopping him, Sephiroth stared pointedly out of the windscreen, clenching his fists around the roll bar in front of him and wishing that he hadn't been so careless.

_Inviting danger…_

They travelled in tense silence for nearly an hour, the only sound from the two of them being Sephiroth's occasional directions to the driver; Genesis remained wordless. The designated campsite was situated near the coast, nestled in a stand of trees atop a small cliff, the small shingly beach accessed by a narrow but not overly precipitous path that meandered down and across the cliff. The ShinRa force trundled to the site; scouts sent ahead reported no sign of Wutain occupation anywhere in sight.

The empty clearing became buzzing with activity as the SOLDIERs extricated themselves from the buggies and began the business of setting up camp, erecting tents and gathering dead wood for cook fires as well as to ward off the chill of evening.

Sephiroth and Genesis split up without a word to one another and moved off around the camp, talking to the men with practised ease and giving encouragement for the assignment ahead.

By the time it was all finished and provisions were available, it was true night and the stars twinkled silently in the heavens, each one like a diamond dropped by a careless angel.

In the mess tent, Genesis stretched and yawned with one hand over his mouth after finishing the meal, Sephiroth trying to ignore the luxurious movement. Standing, Genesis caught the attention of the men to speak.

"Right, finish your meals and get to your beds," he announced with one of his half-smiles. "We have an early start tomorrow, and you all need to be alert and –" He paused, "- in control of yourselves."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing that the last words had been meant for him and taking heed of the advice.

_Hmph._

Taking their plates, the men began to vacate the tent, murmuring "good night sir"s to the First-Classes. Genesis had gone to clean his cutlery and chivvy the last stragglers away while Sephiroth remained seated, eyes closed in weariness. He felt Genesis return and stand in front of him, and when no speech was forthcoming he opened his eyes to look.

"Should we… retire to your tent to… prepare for the assignment?" Genesis asked hesitatingly, Sephiroth was, for a moment, puzzled – both of them had been on countless missions like this before, so why would they need extra preparation time…?

It took his sleep-starved brain a few seconds to realise that it would mean they could be alone together… to continue the encounter in the cabin?

Nodding in sudden and immediate acceptance, Sephiroth stood and followed Genesis through the maze of tents to two large ones standing a little apart from the others. The redhead held open the entrance flap of the left-hand tent and waited for Sephiroth to enter. The tent was illuminated by two lamps, one on either side; this ensured privacy by casting no shadow on the walls that could be seen by any happenstance passerby.

The element of secrecy jumpstarted a fluttering movement in Sephiroth's stomach and the more he tried to quell it, the worse it became.

The fastening to the tent securely sealed, Genesis moved into the space in the centre of the tent, positioning himself so that he and Sephiroth faced each other with only a few strides' gap between them. With no one around to witness and with little chance of interruption, Sephiroth finally allowed himself to look at Genesis fully, taking in his strong yet delicate build, vivid hair and those eyes – those glorious, blazing, inviting eyes.

Before he knew what was happening, Sephiroth had covered the distance between them – or had Genesis? – and suddenly they were there, together, lips meeting and parting, tongues seeking, delving, hands exploring – all in the space of a few unimaginably ecstatic seconds. Breath exploding and rushing in harsh pants, Genesis twined his fingers in Sephiroth's hair as the SOLDIER moved his attention to the redhead's neck, caressing, stroking, moving his collar down and away with a hand to kiss the flickering pulse, the marble-pale skin.

He moved back upwards again, tracing Genesis' jawline lightly with his tongue before Genesis caught his mouth determinedly and pushed against him, the force returned equally in kind. Caught up in the released desire and incredible new sensations, Sephiroth pushed Genesis down onto the metal bed at the side of the tent, and planting his hands on either side of Genesis' shoulders leaned down to him, never breaking contact.

The redhead did not seem to mind; twisting his fingers further into Sephiroth's hair he pulled him down, at the same time straining upwards to reach further into his mouth with a questing tongue.

"Goddess, Sephiroth," he hissed through clenched teeth as they paused momentarily for breath. Smiling, Sephiroth silenced him again with another deep kiss, now freeing Genesis' shoulder guards as the redhead clawed his coat away from him.

Pulling away slightly, Genesis rolled so that their positions were reversed, and he was the one towering over Sephiroth. "I'll show you," he grinned and bent to make good of his threat.

Beginning at the throat, he administered hundreds of light burning kisses like the flutter of butterfly wings against Sephiroth's skin, pinpricks of sensation the spread to envelop the whole of his shoulders in exquisite pleasure masquerading as pain. His chest rose and fell with increasing rapidity and his heart beat a tattoo against his ribs as Genesis continued, licking and kissing with unbearable slowness.

Sephiroth gritted his teeth to stifle a moan as Genesis' mouth returned to his, tasting of sweat and the unmistakeable mixture of scents that was just… _Genesis._

"Fine," gasped Sephiroth between kisses, "you – win,"

Genesis pulled back again, a mischievous glow in his eyes.

"I do hope not," he said breathlessly, "for that would mean the game was over."

He reached back down to cover Sephiroth's mouth with his once more, but suddenly something felt… wrong. Twisting his head away, Sephiroth placed a hand on Genesis' mouth to stop him. There was an awkward pause as Genesis leaned back again, expression confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, then when he got no answer, "… Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth shook his head without looking, staring intently at the side of the tent. "I… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't do this." He felt his eyes begin to prickle with tears and blinked furiously to clear them. "Too much, too fast… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Genesis was silent for a moment a he rolled off the bed and stood, dressing quickly. "I understand," he said quietly, pausing at the entrance to the tent with his back to Sephiroth. "See you in the morning."

The tent flap swayed and shut, and like a wraith he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Fulfillment

**[A/N: Arrgh , it's been so long xD [or it seems like it ;3] since I did anything for this… DAMN YOU TYPING UP, DAMN YOU TO HELL AND BACK D: Anyways, do enjoy :3]**

The morning dawned cold and bright, the sun blazing down triumphantly but giving no warmth. There was a paper-thin coating of glittering ice over every surface, the flatted grass outside the tents sparkling like shattered diamonds. The sky was a flat, pale blue, with not a cloud in sight; seabirds wheeled and dived in exuberance at the day, yet its porcelain beauty was wasted on Sephiroth.

He woke from a light sleep shivering and miserable, muscles aching from fatigue; he had not been able to fall asleep properly all night. Memories of sensations and rags of emotions had haunted him all through the darkness, and as he lay with his eyes open, staring at the roof of the tent, all he could see was Genesis leaning over him, bending to kiss him, drawing him into a sensual oblivion…

The afterimage was burned into his mind and even when he swung to sit with his feet on the floor that morning and buried his head in his hands, all he could see was Genesis rushing towards him across the tent, gasping in ecstasy at his touch – then pulling away, eyes troubled, confusion written on his features as if with a pen, his quiet words – "I understand" – even though he so clearly did not – holding back tears, leaving so swiftly.

The recollections swept over and over through Sephiroth's mind, like waves on the beach below the camp that he could hear ever so faintly over the muffled wind and noises of the camp stirring.

In recognition, or possibly hope of, a pattern in his new existence, it was to this beach that Sephiroth was drawn after dressing distractedly and muttering a few greetings or reprimands to the men he passed. As he arrived at the edge of the treeline and looked out over the cliff, he saw a figure by the shoreline rise form a crouch to skim a large stone onto the waves.

Even from this distance he could sense genesis' presence and though his mind cautioned him against it he felt an irresistible pull towards the beach; ad so he found himself stumbling down the rocky path to the base of the cliff, scattering pebbles and dirt as he descended.

Though Genesis must have heard – even a deaf moogle with cotton wool stuffed in its ears would have heard – he did not turn and watched his stone sink to the bottom of the ocean silently and sincerely.

As Sephiroth hesitantly approached from the lee of the cliff, Genesis held up a hand. Held lightly in it was a large Banora White, crisp purple and gleaming with clear water droplets.

"Ripples form on the water's surface," Genesis said quietly to the apple, refusing to look at Sephiroth. "The wandering soul… knows no rest."

With the last words he tossed the apple in Sephiroth's direction and looked back at the sea. Catching the missile, Sephiroth considered it and stepped up to stand beside Genesis. They stood in awkward silence for a while, both becoming accustomed to the others' presence while the restless waves flowed in and out before them. Finally, unable to bear the silence any longer, Sephiroth spoke.

"I… I'm sorry about… last night," he said falteringly, looking at the sand, "It was just

I… it was…"

"I understand," Genesis spoke in a flat voice. "I'm sorry too."

Sephiroth looked at him finally, willing him to return the gaze. "No, I don't think you do understand," he said forcefully. "Last night was… well, it was what I've been waiting for… and of course there's nothing I'd rather do than continue it…"

"Yet you broke it off," Genesis cut in with a hint of anger in his tone. "You refused me, threw me out, when you were the one who…" His voice cracked and he angrily rubbed a hand across his eyes. "You started it, but you finished it before it had even begun. All this time you've been… confusing me with these feelings, leading me on, until all I could think about was you… and now you push me away, pretend it meant nothing? That I meant nothing?" He turned his head suddenly and stared at Sephiroth with tortured eye shadowed from lack of sleep. "What do you _want_, Sephiroth?"

The silver-haired SOLDIER almost took a step backwards from the accusation in his gaze, mind whirling in confusion and desperation. One clear thought remained;

_I cannot lose him._

"No, no it wasn't like that!" he replied swiftly, desperately staring into Genesis' eyes. "Of course I didn't want to 'lead you on'… I wasn't trying to play any games with you, and I definitely-" He emphasised the point by shaking his head violently "- wasn't trying to make you feel like nothing." He paused, breathing fast. "You could never be nothing."

Genesis looked at him searchingly, as if trying to determine the truth in his words. "So why did you…"

Sephiroth stepped close to him and put one hand on the side of Genesis' face, drawing him ever closer. "Genesis, I… I think I'm in love with you," he said quickly, keeping Genesis' surprised face near his. "I just think that last night was too sudden, I couldn't… I didn't have time to adjust…"

He took a deep breath, reading genesis' shock and sudden hope swirling in his eyes. There was movement from the camp above, and fearing interruption and a breaking of this fragile moment, Sephiroth drew him in quickly and kissed him, feeling Genesis' surprise and then abrupt longing through his lips.

Far too soon, Sephiroth pulled away, every fibre in his being protesting against the action. He quickly stepped away from Genesis, his whole body screaming to do the opposite, and looked anxiously up to the cliff top. Rigid in shock, Genesis stood completely still and stared after Sephiroth, one hand clenching and unclenching spasmodically in thin air.

"Sephiroth…" he managed to utter, taking a step towards him. "I…"

Sephiroth looked back at him, the consequences of what he had just done beginning to seep into his mind. "Oh, Genesis, I'm sorry…" He turned his gaze away, cold dread creeping up his spine. "I shouldn't have…"

_Oh Lifestream, what have I done? I've lost him, I've lost him forever…_

To his intense surprise and then joy, Genesis abruptly seized him and his mouth met Sephiroth's in a sudden desperate union, snaking a hand behind the silver-haired SOLDIER's head to draw him closer, the camp full of subordinates waking in plain view momentarily forgotten by both in the heat of the moment.

For long seconds filled with longing and need, they remained in a shifting embrace, both manoeuvring to try to absorb more of the other into themselves, dancing fingers racing through silver and red hair; the purple apple fell to the sand and roiled to the edge of the waves before the hungry sea swept it up and floated it away.

Eventually Genesis placed a finger over Sephiroth's mouth to halt him as they paused for shallow breath.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," he whispered breathlessly, smiling through a thin veil of tears prickling his eyes. Sephiroth smiled and wiped the moisture from the redhead's eyes, then incredibly reluctantly pulled completely away, noticing abruptly the tiny violet lump sailing into the distance, and laughed.

"It seems to be escaping," he said, pointing, and looked back at Genesis, who shook his head.

"I've got plenty more," the redhead smiled and turned back to the camp. "We should be getting back."

Without waiting for acquiescence, he began to walk back to the path, leaving light footprints in his wake. Sephiroth paused and watched the apple bob a little further away for a moment, then shook his head and followed.

-

Night fell swiftly, ebony blackness sinking into the blue evening like ink spilt into a pool of water. The trees around the camp swayed mournfully in the rising breeze, leaves crackling and brushing past each other impatiently to produce a sound mimicking the caress of the waves on the shore below, where the sea was now nudging the cliff face itself. The yellow glow of the campfires and lanterns warmed the cold white shafts of moonlight lancing down on the SOLDIERs, and through the gap underneath his tent walls Sephiroth could see the silver-lit ground contrast cleanly to the light inside.

He sat on the bed, carefully cleaning his masamune with a cloth, making certain that no speck of rust or travel grime marred its gleaming length. The smooth rhythmic motion of his arm helped him to think, allowing his mind to clear the accumulated knowledge gained from the first day of reconnaissance and to focus on the events that morning;

"_There is nothing to be sorry for."_

At the memory, a warm feeling blossomed in his chest, reminiscent of the relief and happiness he had felt at those words. Briefly, an imagined scene in which Genesis had not forgiven him, had walked away from the beach before the dumbapple had dropped into the sea flashed through his mind, such emptiness and despair accompanying the images that it was not until he had banished them from his mind that he realised he had stopped cleaning.

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath as he resumed polishing; though only a few seconds had passed before he set down the cloth and sword and stared at the right wall of the tent, imagining what lay beyond…

_I need to see him._

Cautiously resting the masamune against an upright tent pole and wrapping the cloth around its hilt, he considered a moment. If he left by the front tent flap, there was a chance that some of the men might see him entering Genesis' tent – and if he did not return, they might begin to suspect, which would nip the relationship sharply in the bud.

After a second of thought, Sephiroth extinguished the lamps in his tent, carefully and quietly untied the ties at the back of the tent and slipped out, tying them again afterwards. He then moved the few paces to the back of Genesis' tent, silently as a cat, and taking a deep breath to steady himself he worked the canvas wall undone and lifted it…

… to be faced with the gleaming scarlet point of Genesis' rapier at his throat.

"Who are you and what in the Goddess' name are you…" There was a shocked gasp and the weapon disappeared, replaced with a helping hand that trembled ever so slightly. "Sephiroth! Oh, Goddess, I'm sorry, come in…"

When Sephiroth had entered fully and stood, Genesis stood back and gave him an odd look.

"What on Gaia were you doing out the anyway?" he asked quizzically, nodding towards the makeshift door. Sephiroth cleared his throat and looked down, trying in vain to conceal his embarrassment. Somehow, Genesis had the ability to make him feel like a mere cadet again; something no one else in the world could do.

"I… had to some and see you," he said quietly, a little awkwardly. "I'm sorry if you didn't… if it was a bad time…?"

Genesis shook his head, suddenly guarded. "No, it's fine, I was only reading…" He gestured towards the ever-present copy of LOVELESS, open on a side table. He looked searchingly at Sephiroth. "You keep apologising, but there really is no need. I don't mind… well, the irony is that I was going to come and see you soon." He dipped his head with a smile. "Coincidence, hmm?"

Carefully, Sephiroth moved closer, so he could easily reach out and touch Genesis. The redhead looked back at him and blinked slowly, a vaguely apprehensive expression on his face but a glow of hope in his eyes. As Sephiroth reached for him slowly, as if to a wild animal, Genesis caught his wrist and met his eyes squarely.

"For real this time?" he asked anxiously. "You won't back out again? No hesitation?"

As an answer, Sephiroth lifted the hand restraining his to his lips and kissed it gently, then brushed his mouth upwards along Genesis' arm to his pale neck and transferred his kisses to the warm skin there. For a moment, Genesis did not resist, tense muscles relaxing suddenly under the scant pressure; but then he pulled away slightly.

"Sephiroth, I'm serious," he said sincerely. "I need to know that you won't reject me again… I don't think I could take it…"

He tailed off as his mouth was covered by Sephiroth's once more, distracted form speech momentarily. Slowing his assault, Sephiroth stilled and spoke against Genesis' lips.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't resist this," he murmured. "No matter what, I can't stop now…"

Suddenly, Genesis pressed against him with all of himself, lips moving swiftly and hungrily against Sephiroth's, hands nimbly removing his outer clothing and twisting in his hair, entwining the two further. With a smile, Sephiroth did the same to him, until their bare chests touched, warm skin against warm skin. They remained standing for a while longer, relishing the feel of each other against their bodies, finally free from inhibition and the last reluctance to cross that line.

Swiftly and smoothly, Sephiroth pushed Genesis back onto the bed, lying across him while kissing his neck, tongue flickering into the hollow of his collarbone before dancing across his skin to the other shoulder, down his arm and back up, returning finally to his open mouth with a smouldering smile.

Sharp breaths wracking the air, Genesis raked his fingers through Sephiroth's hair almost painfully, twisting and tangling the silver threads with unconscious intensity as he concentrated on exploring the interior of the others' mouth with a questing tongue. Their breaths grew more and more ragged, movements more frantic until inevitably Genesis' hands reached the tips of Sephiroth's waist-length hair and after a moment the other arched backwards with a hiss, staring at Genesis with uncontrollable flames in his eyes and swore softly.

"Genesis!" The word was barely released into the air before he had thrown himself back down to the redhead's mouth, kisses now furiously hungry, heart pounding so hard and fast the whole camp should have heard it; though, in hindsight, Sephiroth would be immeasurably glad they could not, at that moment nothing existed but the metal bed and the man beneath him, and nothing mattered past those swift seconds so filled with such raging, sweeping emotions that he doubted either of them would have noticed if the tent had burned down around them.

An hour later, they lay tangled together on the bed, recovering slowly from the storm that had roared through them. Slowly, as the lanterns dimmed, their breathing returned to normal; heartbeats slowed from their frantic patterns to more regular rhythms; sweat-slicked skin cooled in the night air.

Genesis idly toyed with a strand of Sephiroth's hair, pulling it through his fingers slowly and trailing it across his lips, inhaling the scent deeply. Sephiroth looked down, the redhead's head resting comfortably on his shoulder, and smiled lazily.

"So what does it smell of?" he asked, eyes half-closed in the warm aftermath. Genesis switched his attention from his hair to his face, turning to kiss him lightly before answering.

"You," he replied simply, lips turned upwards in amusement. "Just everything that seems to be… you." He smiled and shook his head. "Difficult to explain; maybe you could help me…"

Sephiroth pulled himself up a little to reach Genesis' mouth better and then kissed him slowly, feeling the storm brew once more. "Maybe I could…"

With a grin, Genesis returned the kiss with enthusiasm, "Go on then," he murmured,

The words faded into the suddenly electrified air and sank, like them, into that beautiful, forbidden night.

**[YEEEAAH DONE IT! xDDD Well, the next chapter is mainly 'safe' so it'll possibly be up quicker than this one was… in the meanwhile, thank you to all for keeping reading, and do keep an eye out for more! xxxx]**


	8. Chapter 8: Interrogation

**[A/N: Wow, there wasn't a fifteen-billion year gap between last chapter and this one! O: Well, there isn't much slashy goodness in this apart from at the beginning ): Sorri~]**

The morning dawned cold and bright, the sun blazing down triumphantly but giving little warmth. There was a paper-thin coating of glittering ice over every surface once again, the flattened and now withering grass outside the tents sparkling like crushed crystal. The sky was a deep rich blue in the west and pale azure in the east; the wind of the night before had died, leaving only a few scattered leaves in its blustery wake. Seabirds wheeled and dived once more this morning, their renewed joy in the day ringing out with their exuberant cries.

Sephiroth woke slowly from a deep sluggish slumber, rising from the depths of unconsciousness to the pale light. Before he opened his eyes, his skin registered cold air on the backs of his upper arms and shoulders, but a soft warmth enveloped the rest of his body; the side of his face rested comfortably on a regularly rising and falling heat source, his arms were wrapped loosely around a slim neck, hair tickling his hands, and he in turn was encompassed in a light embrace. Slowly, he opened his eyes, squinting slightly at the morning illumination, but did not move his head, content to be still and reminisce the night that had passed. He remembered all the exhilaration, all the passion, all the satisfaction of those glorious hours, half-closing his eyes again to relive some of the moments; Genesis' tongue trailing across his skin like the touch of a ghost, his elegant fingers tracing the contours of Sephiroth's body, the taste of his perfect lips...

An exhalation of breath, and Genesis stirred, arms tensing and then relaxing again as he returned to wakefulness. Shifting slightly, Sephiroth moved his head to gaze up at the redhead's face, watching his expression lift from dreams to sleepy consciousness and meeting his eyes as they opened. He unhooked one arm from around Genesis' neck to brush a strand of tousled hair from his face and moved to kiss him; Genesis smiled sleepily against his lips and lazily began to brush his fingers through the silver hair spread on top of the bedcover.

"Good morning," murmured Sephiroth with a drowsy smile and another brief kiss.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Genesis quietly, fingers moving to the next section of hair. "What time is it?"

Sephiroth shifted again to raise himself onto his elbows. "I only just woke up, and I think it's a little past dawn." He stifled a yawn, and Genesis' mouth curved upwards again.

"A little after dawn..." he mused. "Then we have..."

"Time enough," Sephiroth murmured, eyes suddenly like a predator feigning weariness to throw its prey off the scent. "They won't be up and about for a while yet..."

He leaned down to gently touch his lips to Genesis' and grinned inwardly when the fingers in his hair tensed and then sped up their elegant caress.

Oh, there would be time enough indeed.

-

The leaves rustled on thick branches as Sephiroth carefully pushed aside a bough with the flat of his sword, every sense alert to the slightest reaction from the settlement beyond. Small wooden houses crowded into the steep base of a lush green valley, clustered around the deep gurgling stream that forged a path down its centre.

Halfway up the southern bank, close to the pass they had traversed to reach the valley, a small part of the SOLDIER contingent lay warily. This nondescript little village was one of the first lookouts of the Wutain army, so Lazard's magical file had informed Sephiroth, and he could see why it could be true. The valley was near the coast, and contained two of the main passes and routes through the mountainous terrain; if ShinRa did attack the country from a landing point further south than here, they would inevitably have to pass through this valley. Looking closer, Sephiroth could see that some of those small figures moving in between the huts and surrounding sloping fields had the unmistakeable bearing and air of trained soldiers, though they wore no insignia or uniform.

_Surely they wouldn't waste their precious Crescent Unit on an outpost such as this; these must be common infantrymen, with kittle inclination to fight or posted here for discipline. _Sephiroth tightened his grip on his masamune and a tiny smile crept onto his face as he stared predatorily down at the settlement. _There are seven of us, and _– he paused to take another look and do some estimations – _perhaps ten of them, with women and children. Outnumbered, but we can take them easily._ He smiled inwardly.

_We are SOLDIER, after all._

He silently signalled to his six subordinates to spread out along the slope in a drill long-practised and planned. With barely a rustle, they did as he ordered and soon were lost in the depths of the undergrowth. Their leader waited until the men in the village were occupied on the far side of the huts by the stream and prepared to give the signal.

Yet, just as he tensed his left fist around his sword hilt and began to raise his right arm, he heard a scuffle and whipped his head around to stare, arm dropping and tensing again as he did so. In the foliage around two hundred metres to his right, the sounds of an altercation reached his enhanced ears, the tips of the branches swaying and crackling with the movements at their bases. Cursing silently to himself, Sephiroth swung around and rushed towards the disturbance, barely stirring the branches in his wake.

A Second-Class SOLDIER was grappling with an armed Wutain, swords batting uselessly in the confined area, fists and feet striking out to try and gain an advantage. Sephiroth swept from the nearby bushes and forced them apart, knocking the Wutain's short sword to the ground and then placing his blade at the man's throat with superhuman speed.

"Stay… very still," he murmured into the man's ear, one gloved hand clamped over his mouth. Gesturing to the Second-Class to recall the other five SOLDIERs, he continued to restrain the Wutain impassively, hold gradually tightening as the man struggled.

"It won't work," he whispered menacingly. "You're coming back with us. You're going to tell us about your army's numbers, strongholds, tactics, movements – everything." The man's eyes were wild and he struggled more violently. Smiling, Sephiroth allowed the edge of his masamune to indent the Wutain's skin ever so lightly, and made sure the warm blood trickled nice and freely down his neck. The man froze, eyes bulging out of his head in abject terror.

"Good idea," Sephiroth advised. The other six SOLDIERs returned and the First-Class instructed them to tie the man up, hands and ankles bound tightly with rough but strong rope. In one movement, Sephiroth removed his hand from the man's mouth and gagged him, deftly knotting the material behind his head and tightening it with a vicious tug.

"Let's get back," he commanded with a terse nod in the direction of their camp. The SOLDIERs nodded and, taking the prisoner between them, they started back to the shore.

-

"Are you sure this one even knows anything?"

Genesis' tone was cynical, his eyes doubtful in the torchlight as he addressed Sephiroth outside the prisoner's tent. Sephiroth's eyes were in shadow as he bent his head in thought.

"I'm fairly certain," he replied slowly. "He cannot have been an ordinary infantryman, if he was able to surprise one of our SOLDIERs so easily… and his brawling style was not amateur," He shook his head. "He's close to cracking, I can tell – just another interrogation."

Genesis regarded him doubtfully still. "Well, I'll leave this one to you then," he conceded and stepped back to allow Sephiroth entry to the tent. "After you," he said, with the flash of a secret smile that none of the men saw. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed ever so slightly in reprimand but his mouth twitched upwards for a half-second in return.

Then, straightening his shoulders and setting his expression to the cold mask that everyone always saw and knew him by, he swept aside the tent opening and stalked inside, feeling Genesis glide in behind him and then relishing the sudden terror on the gagged prisoner's face. He was tied securely to a sturdy metal chair in the centre of the tent, hand behind him and ankles strapped to the legs of the seat. Calmly, Genesis sidled over to another chair and settled casually into it, one leg loosely crossed over the other, and affected disinterest. Meanwhile, Sephiroth circled to the back of the prisoner's head and untied the gag, viciously ripping it out of the man's mouth and tossing it to one side.

The prisoner coughed and gasped, then regained his composure with his lost breath and stared insolently at Sephiroth as the SOLDIER sauntered back into his line of vision. The silver-haired man slowed and stopped after a few steps, then turned suddenly and glared at the Wutain.

"Where is the Wutain army stationed?"

At the man's obtuse silence, Sephiroth raised a hand and hit him across the face, snapping his head to one side. Still no sound, but they had come to expect that in the past few hours of questioning. Resuming his pacing, Sephiroth folded his hands behind his back and looked up at the roof.

"How many men are there in the Wutain army?"

Silence.

Sephiroth let the pause drag out for a while as he halted again, back to the prisoner.

"I asked," he said in a low, threatening tone, "a question. You will answer it."

The man said nothing for a moment, then began to laugh quietly to himself, growing in volume as neither First-Class SOLDIER said a word; Genesis did not even bother to look around. Sephiroth let the man chuckle for a minute or so, and then swung in a one-hundred-and-eighty degree turn, hand flying with his momentum to land a crushing backhanded swipe to the laughing face. The Wutain's head twisted to the side and a tooth flew from his mouth in a spray of blood. There was another pause, then he began to laugh again, turning his bloodstained visage back to Sephiroth.

"I – won't – tell – you – anything!" he sneered, panting in pain. "ShinRa – dogs!"

Genesis rolled his eyes from his seat on the man's left and sighed. "You know that isn't an insult any more?" he questioned lightly. "Please, if we're going to be at this all night, at least think up something else to accuse us of."

Sephiroth cast him a glance, not allowing himself a longer look in case he should be distracted from his work. "All right, we'll stop there then," he said casually. "I'll get one of the men to kill him, we can just dump him in the sea to dispose of the body…"

The man's condescending gaze flickered with fear for just a second, but Sephiroth saw it and it was enough. _No matter what we say, all that matters to him is his own skin. They're all the same._

He smiled wolfishly, eyes cold. Without another word, he went to the entrance of the tent and made to call the man outside.

"No!"

The Wutain had finally cracked. Eyes wild, he struggled against his bonds as Sephiroth turned deliberately back to him.

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything!" He spat a little blood and looked desperately from one SOLDIER to the other. "The army's stationed mainly at Fort Tamblin, some in Wutai itself and some further north. They're planning to begin their assault on ShinRa outposts near here, and then move onto Midgar once they're crushed all support." He nodded spasmodically and stared at Sephiroth pleadingly. "There's more of them than in the ShinRa army, that's for sure."

Genesis stood lazily and eyed the man. "And all this is the truth?"

The Wutain nodded again. "I swear on Leviathan."

Sephiroth considered for a moment and then nodded. "It's enough," he said emotionlessly. "We'll keep him here until morning."

"What are you going to do with me then?" the prisoner shrieked, struggling again. "Please, I've told you all I-"

His words were cut off as Genesis stuffed the gag back into his mouth and tied it easily. Sephiroth laughed coldly and raised a hand in sardonic farewell, allowing Genesis to leave first.

"Sleep well," he called as he left, and received a muffled yell in return as he followed Genesis back towards their tents.

Yes, the Wutain should sleep well that night. Sephiroth for one wasn't planning to.

**[Hahaha, yeah I think that's a bit of a rubbish interrogation technique too xD SHHHH]**


End file.
